


What She Doesn't Know

by zekksgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekksgirl/pseuds/zekksgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zekk's thoughts on Jaina after Anakin died</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't Know

She thinks she knows everything about me  
but what she doesn’t see is how it killed me when she left.  
What she doesn’t know is that when I look at her I ache for what will never be.  
What she doesn’t hear are my silent screams knowing she is going through so much pain and I can’t help her.  
She doesn’t know how I long to hold her in my arms and never let go.  
She thinks she knows everything about me but really she knows nothing at all.


End file.
